Monsters In The Club
by Insanity-Plus
Summary: Orihime is dragged to the club by her friend in order to try and break free of her shy shell. There she meets a mysterious man named Ichigo, and she learns that it isn't only young adults that like to come to the club. NOT IchiHime. Dark Fic. Orihime lovers DO NOT READ! R&R!


**This is just something I did in my spare time. I came up with this idea about a week ago while looking at some rather dark pictures of IchiRuki on DeviantART. I won't explain the whole thing about how I got the idea, because then it would ruin this Fic before you get to read it! So read on!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Warning: Orihime lovers should NOT read this Fic!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime/Manga. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump Magazine. Please support the official release.**

* * *

_-Monsters In The Club-_

* * *

_He's looking at me!_

Inoue Orihime tried to act as casual as possible as she leaned back against the back wall of the club full of people dancing to the loud, booming music overhead. It was a little hard to see through the lights that were flashing in rhythm of the music over the crowd of provocatively dancing people, but she could see clearly the mop of orange hair that belonged to probably the hottest guy she had ever seen in her life.

He was by the bar, leaning on his elbows as he scanned the crowd. She couldn't see the color of his eyes, but she could definitely see the piercing gaze he held as he watched the people grinding and bumping against each other seductively. He was dressed in a white button shirt with the top two buttons undone, a black blazer hanging unzipped from his broad shoulders and a pair of dark jeans. His dark clothing was in stark contrast to his spiky orange hair, which really attracted her the most. He was lean, but built like a football player. She had been staring at him practically since entering the club, and, as of three seconds ago, he had looked back.

_He's looking again!_ She thought, watching as the man's eyes trailed through the bodies to her for a second time. She wished her best friend Tatsuki was here to advise her on what exactly to do, but she had gone off with her boyfriend Renji as soon as they entered the club.

With a sigh, she looked around at the throng of dancing young adults. She could see all the hookups occurring, and was jealous of their confidence to just head out and mingle- unlike her, who had been hiding in the back corner nearly all night staring at the man by the bar, who had just stood there watching everyone just like she. She wished she was a good conversationalist, then she could just go over there and start up a conversation with him. Even if he rejected her, at least she would have tried. All she needed was a push, something that would help her gain his attention. But what?

"Great party tonight, huh?"

Orihime's head whipped to her right as a unfamiliar voice spoke up over the loud boom of the music. She looked down slightly, seeing a shorter woman leaning against the wall next to her. She hadn't seen her come up, but that was probably because her attention had been solely on that man by the bar. The woman standing next to her was petite, with raven hair that fell down the nape of her neck. Her eyes were a brilliant violet, looking up at Orihime expectantly. She was dressed in a pair of black jeans that hug her legs tightly, a black blouse under a light purple jacket.

"Um...what?" Orihime blinked in surprise at this woman's sudden appearance, unsure of what to say.

"The party," The woman said again, gesturing to the legion of dancers. "Pretty good tonight, huh? Most nights this place is kind of dull. But tonight it's..._alive._" She smiled at Orihime.

Orihime felt very awkward in this woman's presence, unsure of how to respond to something like that. She didn't frequent this place a lot, in fact this was only her second time ever being here. The first time it had been just like this, with all of the people getting drunk and preparing for a night of sex, and she had done just what she was doing now: stood by the back wall waiting for her friends to come get her and leave.

"I guess," She said finally, figuring it was an alright answer to give.

"Though a club is nothing without prospect, am I right?" The woman grinned. "And I spy a really hot prospect right by the bar..."

Orihime followed the woman's gaze to the bar, seeing that it was scoping out the orange haired man she herself had been staring at all night. She frowned slightly, watching as he quickly turned away his gaze, as if he had been watching them- watching _her!_

"I couldn't help but notice you watching him," The woman said, smirking at Orihime. "I think he's been watching you too."

"Really?" Orihime felt elation at the thought. She had seen him throw her those two glances, but to think he might have been watching her as well?

"Of course," The woman said. "He's ignored every woman that has come his way ever since you came. You should go talk to him."

Orihime frowned softly, turning to the woman. "But I don't know what to say..."

The woman chuckled. "Wow, really? You'd think someone with those tits would know how to woo a guy in under ten seconds."

Orihime blushed, glancing down at her more than generous bust. "Well...um..."

"Trust me," The woman said, grinning at Orihime. "All you have to do is stick out your chest and wink at him the next time he looks over and he'll be putty in your hands."

"You really think so?" Orihime asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Definitely,"

Orihime turned to look at him again, watching as he reached behind him to pick up a glass of some alcohol she didn't know what was. She fidgeted with the hem of her dress, and then turned back to the shorter woman next to her.

"That's all I have to do?" She asked.

The woman nodded. "Yup. Chest out and a wink. It will work, trust me."

Orihime smiled, feeling slightly more confident in herself now that she had something to work with. "Thank you, I'll try that."

"No need," The woman said. "Just figured I'd give you some help. You looked kind of lonely over here by yourself. I'll let you to it."

The woman pushed off the wall, giving one last reassuring grin before disappearing into the crowd.

Orihime watched her go, slightly confused. It almost seemed too good to have someone help her like this, almost like it was a dream. Just when she was beginning to wallow in her self-pity over how she didn't know how to capture the man's attention someone comes along and helps her out.

_It must be destiny,_ She thought with a wistful smile.

_Just puff out your chest and wink at him..._ She nodded to herself. She could do this. She had been so shy throughout her life, skirting away from boys and their lecherous stares, and tonight was her night to finally burst free of her cocoon. She didn't want to be so shy anymore; she wanted to be outgoing, to be more ready to go to parties and clubs like this. That's why she was here tonight, to spread her social wings and maybe finally get a boyfriend.

_He could be the one!_

Orihime knew she wasn't the worst looking person here. She had gone through all of high school being ogled at because of her enormous breasts. She especially was not ugly tonight, what with her skin tight red cocktail dress that cut off just above her knees and her matching high heel shoes that helped accentuate her plump ass. Her long auburn hair was up in a neat bun, different from her usual style of letting her hair fall down. She thought it looked good, and so did Tatsuki before they left. With this in mind, she implemented her new strategy.

Orihime did her best to stick out her chest, letting her cleavage show despite how awkward it felt, and waited for his piercing gaze to swing back her way. It didn't take long though, because he had glanced her a few extra times while she was deep in thought. When their eyes met, she stowed her anxiety and gave a beckoning wink to him.

The message had been sent, and she waited with baited breath as he received it and a grin spread across his handsome features. He pushed off from the bar and made his way towards her. Her heart began to slam against her ribcage, joy swelling inside of her as she watched him easily glide through the crowd towards her.

It had worked! The advice really worked!

"Hey," When he was close enough he smiled pleasantly and greeted her with a smooth, confident, masculine voice that sent shivers down her spine. "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

She did her best to mask her nervousness, and forced out a confident smile and a nonchalant shrug. "Haven't found anyone interesting...yet." She said smoothly, trying her best to act cool.

The man's smile turned more sly, and she nearly melted at how handsome he was. "Well, hopefully I can keep your interest long enough for a dance?"

"Possibly," She said mysteriously, or at least as mysteriously as she could muster.

He chuckled, and she couldn't stop the giddy giggle that left her lips. "My name's Ichigo, what's yours?"

"Orihime," She replied.

"Well, Orihime, care to dance?"

He was asking her to dance...he was asking her to dance!

She felt like jumping for joy when he held out his hand for her, and she took it as slowly as she could manage considering she wanted to snatch at it like a drug addict would a bag of cocaine. He led her away from the back wall, her former sanctum for the night, and brought her into the crowd. The music shifted, and a new song began to play. It had no lyrics, was just a rhythm of hard beats and a fast melody. Everyone began to grind to the sound of the music, and she quickly copied the other girls' movements and moved with Ichigo to the music.

He put his hands on her hips, and she was surprised by how firm yet gentle he was as she leaned into him. They began to grind against each other, even though she was blushing while doing so, and she lost herself to the music. She stared directly into his eyes- which she could now see to be a deep amber- feeling her heart flutter in joy as he grinned at her.

She was having more fun than she had ever had in her life. She was letting loose finally after so many years of being reserved. She was being set free from her cage of social awkwardness, and finally she could enjoy herself with a handsome man who was interested in her. And not once did he look at her breasts! As they danced his eyes remained on hers, and she could feel a warmth spreading throughout her whole body she had never felt before.

As the music echoed overhead, she felt his hands moved over her arms, and she shivered in delight. She let her body move on instinct, and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing against him to let him know she was definitely interested. He smirked, a light forming in his eyes as she moved her hips against him, the whole world disappearing and the only thing left being her and _him._

A new song began, and the crowd bristled in joy as the lyrics began, a smooth intro into a deliberately rocky chorus. She couldn't make out the lyrics, but didn't care as she moved in rhythm of the beat, feeling his hands moving over her hips. Things felt so right, so completely _natural. _

"Hey," Ichigo leaned in to whisper huskily in her ear, and she nearly moaned at how sexy he was. "Want to go to one of the back rooms?"

Orihime blushed brightly at the implication. He wanted to go to one of those private rooms in the back for..._sex._

Many years of sex-ed classes passed through her mind, telling her to always say "no" to questions such as these. She had been taught that as a lady you should keep your legs closed no matter what until you found someone you love. And she certainly didn't love this man, though she was _unbelievably_ attracted to him. The mere thought that he wanted her made her wet, a feeling she was very awkward with because she never allowed such things to occur, but she couldn't help herself in this instance.

So many reasons to not do it, to just shake her head no and walk away- she had already danced and had fun, so it wasn't like tonight would be a bust- but there was one shaky voice in the back of her head whispering a single reason that she felt shouldn't ignore.

_Because it will be fun._

"Sure,"

It was too late now to back out. She had already uttered her answer, and Ichigo had her hand in his as he led her away from the dance floor. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she followed, chewing the inside of her cheek so hard she was afraid she'd draw blood. This would be her first time, and she didn't know what to expect. Tatsuki said it would hurt a bit at first, but to just lean into it, not fight it. Orihime kept this in mind as Ichigo led her towards a a hallway full of closed doors with signs around the knobs saying 'Occupied.'

She gulped, looking around at the doors, imagining what was happening behind those doors at this very moment and how she would be doing the same in not too long from now.

"Here we are," His voice came softly, and she looked up as he walked towards an open door at the end of the hall. He smirked, leading her towards it, and she felt her anxiety spike once again. But she swallowed it hard, trying to calm herself. What this was, what she was doing, it was normal for her age. It was what every other twenty-two year old was doing nowadays.

Besides, she had told herself she'd loosen up tonight. She wouldn't be a scared little mouse anymore. She was going to prosper, and what better way to do so than to lose her virginity?

They entered the room, and he closed the door behind her as she took it all in. The room was smallish, but not overly son. The walls were red, a single light on overhead lighting up the shag carpet and leather couch against the back wall. It was simple, and Orihime guessed with what its purpose is it didn't need to be any more intricately decorated.

She took a few steps in, and looked up to see the ceiling was one big mirror, reflecting the couch and carpet in its shiny glass. She could see herself in her cocktail dress and took in her nervous expression. People must like to be able to see themselves when..._doing it._

She turned, smiling the best she could at him as he walked towards her. He grinned at her, and she knew he was coming in for a kiss. She puckered her lips, ready for him, but he didn't go for her lips, and instead went for her neck. She shivered, his lips trailing along the crook of her neck up to her chin where he licked, tasting her skin. She moaned, feeling him pushing her back towards the couch to lay on top of her. Her shoes fell to the floor, and she wiggled her toes against the leather of the couch, shivering as he continued to kiss and lick her neck, his hands moving up and down her sides.

_This is moving a little too fast..._ She thought, trying her best to match his movements by running her hands over his shoulders and back. She was enjoying how his lips moved along her neck, but it also brought on a wave of anxiety. She was so nervous about this, and it wasn't helping that he wasn't giving her a moment to ready herself.

"Ahh..." She moaned, trying to find the right words to express her desire to slow down. He made no indication of noticing her unease, his hands gripping her hips as he pressed against her, letting her know he was hard. She blushed, whimpering in both pleasure and panic. He was so..._big._

"I need..." She tried, but couldn't get it out as he bit into her neck, and she moaned. She tried again, but he just continued to grind against her, and she couldn't form words. She ran her hands through his hair, biting her lip as she contemplated the best way to signal to him that she wanted a bit more..._romance_ than this.

"Um...Ichi-"

She froze when she realized something. As she spoke, her eyes trailed upwards to the mirror on the ceiling, and what she saw paralyzed her with shock.

She could see herself, laying on the couch with her arms raised in his hair, but that was all she saw. There was nothing on top of her, just her laying sprawled on the couch, her clothes ruffling slightly to something invisible. Her eyes widened as she slowly registered this. He wasn't in the mirror...the space where he was in the real world was just empty air in the mirror. Her fingers were curled in front of her, nothing in them but air.

"What the..." She whispered in shock, but could say nothing else as a sharp pain suddenly stabbed her in the neck. She yelped, gripping his hair tightly in her hands as she felt the pain spread through her shoulder where he was kissing. "I-Ichigo? What are you doing?"

He made no move to reply, and instead she felt an odd warm sensation wash over her. It moved up through her arms and legs, up her stomach and chest and to her neck, converging around the spot Ichigo's lips were. He then moved his head a bit, and a wave of pain shot through her and she realized what was happening.

"Get off!" Orihime placed her hands on his chest and shoved him as hard as she could, and he fell off of her and to the carpeted ground below. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, feeling a warm liquid falling from her neck over her shoulder onto her dress. She touched her neck where the pain was, and pulled her hand away to gasp and stare at the red substance now staining her fingertips. "Oh my God! What have you done?"

She heard him chuckle, raising his head to look at her. She gasped again, staring into his once dazzling amber eyes. They weren't amber any more, and instead were red, _glowing_ red. He smirked at her, a thin trickle of her blood falling down his chin. In his mouth were a pair of the sharpest fangs she had ever seen in her life.

"That wasn't nice," He said, his tone having taken on a more...sinister edge than before. He grinned at her, showcasing his fangs for her to see. She gaped at him, fear now gripping her heart in a firm grasp.

"W-What's...what's going on?" She stammered, staring at him.

Ichigo pushed himself up, licking the blood from his lips with a hum of delight. "You should be more careful who you let yourself be alone with," He said, and she couldn't help the whimper of fear that escaped her lips.

"Hel-" She tried to scream, but in the blink of an eye Ichigo was suddenly on her, his hand clamped over her mouth to keep her from crying out. Her eyes widened, staring into his glowing red eyes as he smirked in her face.

"You don't want to do that," He whispered. "We don't want any...interruptions now do we?"

Orihime struggled against him, his breath wafting over her face as tears began to well up in her eyes. He chuckled at her fear, opening his mouth to bare his fangs once again before leaning down to her neck, biting into her flesh to drain her of blood. She whimpered, trembling under his hand as he drank. The hand over her mouth not only stopped her from screaming, but also from moving. She tried to push him off, but he was much sturdier than before, and he didn't even budge as she pressed her hands against his shoulders and put as much strength behind them as possible.

She was starting to get dizzy, that warm sensation running up her body once again, and this time she knew what it was. It was her blood rushing through her body, being sucked out of her and draining her of her life essence. She moaned against Ichigo's hand, feeling all of her strength being sapped out of her. She fell limp, her head lolling slightly as he continued to drink.

_Please...someone help me..._

As if in answer to her silent plea, a knock suddenly came on the door, loud but terse. Ichigo snapped back from her neck, her shoulders stiffening in pain as his fangs were ripped from her skin. She whimpered again, praying whoever was knocking would help her.

"Who is it?" Ichigo called, looking slightly startled but keeping his voice even, though slightly breathy to portray someone who was being intimate. Technically he was, but in a different way.

"What's going on in there?" A female voice called, and Orihime's eyes widened in recognition.

"Just some fun," Ichigo smirked at Orihime.

"I thought I heard some screaming," The voice said.

"What do you expect?" Ichigo replied, chuckling for effect.

A moment passed by, and the voice said, "I'm coming in,"

Ichigo's eyes widened as Orihime's tears turned into ones of joy. The doorknob turned, and when the door opened Orihime knew she was saved.

The raven haired woman from before, the one who had given Orihime the advice, stood on the other side of the door, staring at Ichigo as he straddled Orihime with his chin covered in blood and his eyes glowing red. Her violet eyes widened in shock, and Orihime lifted her arm towards her for help.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" She bellowed, glaring at Ichigo as Orihime gave a muffled squeal of joy. Her salvation has arrived!

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, hissing at the woman. "What does it look like?" He challenged.

Orihime watched the woman scowl, and Orihime pleaded with her eyes for the woman to go get help, and when the woman saw it she nodded, and Orihime let her body limp in relief.

"I have to put an end to this," The woman said.

"Oh?" Ichigo countered. "Really now?"

The woman nodded. "Of course I have to...otherwise I won't get a turn."

Orihime's eyes widened in shock and terror as the woman gave a horrible grin and slowly closed the door behind her. Orihime couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her salvation, her last strand of hope, was nothing more than another dark element to her demise.

Slowly, numbly, Orihime looked upwards, her wide eyes slanting slightly as a sob of despair racked her body underneath Ichigo's hand. Up above, in the mirror, the woman cast no reflection.

"Rukia," Ichigo said, a grin spreading across his blood stained face. "Took you long enough,"

The woman- _Rukia_, her name was- just shrugged. "Sorry, I had to make sure her friends weren't snooping around looking for her."

Orihime's eyes widened again. Her friends? She began to yell, her voice muffled under Ichigo's hand. They hadn't hurt her friends, had they?

"Where are they?" Ichigo asked, ignoring Orihime's frantic flailing.

"Fucking in their car," Rukia said, snickering. "I took a little peek, and it looks like the red haired kid is basically slobbering all over the girl, who looks like she's just enduring it rather than enjoying it."

Ichigo laughed. "Humans...they don't know how to have sex."

Rukia giggled. "Agreed,"

Orihime whimpered.

The two of them turned to the auburn haired girl with blood running down her neck, their eyes darkening and their grins turning more sinister as they stared down at her.

"You haven't drained her dry, correct?" Rukia asked, stepping forward towards the couch.

Ichigo shook his head. "Of course not. I made sure to leave enough for you," He said.

Rukia smiled at him, leaning down to place a kiss on the side of his mouth, her lips becoming stained with Orihime's blood. She pulled back, licking her lips with a hum of delight. "Mmm...virgin."

"The best kind of blood," Ichigo said, using his free hand to wipe away some of the blood from his mouth, licking his hand clean.

"Let me at her," Rukia said, staring at Orihime intently. "I'm starving..."

Ichigo chuckled, nodding as he beckoned for the raven haired woman to come closer. She did as such, and Ichigo pulled back, pulling his hand away from Orihime's mouth. The second he did, Orihime opened her mouth to scream, but found the only sound that could come out was a pitiful wheeze. Her throat clogged up from all the fear, and she found she couldn't even bring herself to get up.

"Sorry," Ichigo said, smirking. "I've drained you quite a bit, so you won't be moving any time soon."

Orihime stared at him, tears falling from her eyes freely; hot and fat and staining her once tan face, now pale as the moon outside. "W-Why...?" She croaked. "W-Why me...?"

"What a ridiculous question," Rukia said, moving onto the couch next to Orihime, on the side where her neck had not been bitten. "You humans always seem to ask this question...but what does it matter? What does it matter if it's you or not? It will happen, death, one way or another. All you are is another chalk line on the concrete, drawn only to be washed away."

"W-What...what are you?" Orihime whispered numbly.

Rukia's eyes began to glow red, her lips curling into a sickly sweet smile. "We are the water that washes the concrete," Her fangs sprouted from her mouth, and within a single beat of Orihime's slowing heart she lunged and sunk them into Orihime's neck, right into the jugular vein, eliciting a weak cry from the auburn haired girl.

Rukia drank from Orihime, pulling away the last strands of life that tethered Orihime to this plain. She trembled, leaning her head back to stare up into the mirror, staring into her own dimming eyes. She heard Ichigo laugh, and then felt his weight on the couch next to her on the other side of her body. He sunk his teeth into her neck, back into the already gushing wound he had left moments before, and she could feel her life slip away much quicker. She was growing cold and numb, the pain starting to fade as the two sucked her blood.

She couldn't see the two monsters who were killing her in the mirror, only her own limp form covered in blood on the couch. She tried to move her fingers, but they were stiff and wouldn't obey her commands. She tried to open her mouth to scream for help one last time, and once again nothing came out. She has lost her voice, along with her strength. This was it...she could feel it...

She felt the two of them pull back, sated and moaning in delight at the taste of her blood. She felt them lean over her to kiss one another, their tongues lapping up the blood from each other's faces and mouths. She heard their moans, the lustful whispers they gave one another as they fell from the couch and began to make dark, dark love on the carpeted floor below her dying body.

Orihime just sat there, limp and breathless as she watched the corners of her vision darken. The blackness was moving in on her now, and she knew she had only moments left before she slipped away forever.

With the last of her strength, she turned her head to look down at the two who have killed her. They have removed their clothes and were against the wall, thrusting against one another, wiping Orihime's blood across their naked bodies as an aphrodisiac. She was disgusted by their vulgar actions, but couldn't bring herself to look away. She had used up all of her strength, and the ability to even blink seemed to escape her. She could feel her heart beating so slowly, skipping what used to be two beats before beating once again. It gave one last beat, and then stopped.

Orihime gave one last breath, the last thing she ever saw being the two vampires having sex covered in her own blood.

[–]

"Where is she?" Tatsuki said, frowning as she scanned the crowd of diminishing dancers. It was nearly four in the morning, and she and her boyfriend Renji were looking for the missing Orihime.

"I don't know," Renji replied, frowning as he looked around the club. "She isn't one to just go to some random dude's house...and she wouldn't be stupid enough to go into one of the back rooms. She's smarter than that."

Tatsuki nodded in agreement. "So then where is she? Did she just go home?"

Renji shrugged. "I'm not sure..." He said, scratching the back of his head.

Tatsuki scowled, worried for her best friend. She turned, watching as a couple came walking out from the hall that led to the back rooms, and she jogged up to them, waving her hand. "Hey, have you guys seen my friend?"

The man turned to her, and Tatsuki had to force herself not to stare at his unbelievably bright orange hair. "Who is your friend?" He asked softly.

"She is about my height, a little taller, with long auburn hair in a bun wearing a red cocktail dress." Tatsuki answered.

The man seemed to consider this, racking his brain to try and match the description with anyone he has seen tonight. He then gave a shrug, shaking his head. "Nope, sorry can't help you." He said apologetically.

"Actually," The woman, much shorter than the man with medium length raven hair and dark violet eyes, said. "I think I saw someone like that leave a little while ago with some guy. I'm not sure who he is...but she looked like she was having a lot of fun."

Tatsuki frowned. Orihime wouldn't just leave with some guy...at least not without telling her first. Something didn't seem right about that story... "Oh...well thank you."

"No problem," The couple nodded to Tatsuki, walking away. Tatsuki moved to walk to her boyfriend, who was still scanning the crowd, not once noticing the dark smirks on the pair's face as they left the club.

* * *

**There's no real point to this, other than for me to write out a dark Fic. I came up with this idea while looking at IchiRuki Vampire Fics on DeviantART, and my fucked up mind came up with the image of Vampire Ichigo and Vampire Rukia kissing covered in blood in front of a dead Orihime. I know, I'm so messed up, but hey, who's complaining?**

**Random person in the crowd: I am!**

**-Throws tomahawk at the person's head, killing them- **

**Anyone else? I didn't think so. **

**I hope you guys liked- I know you Orihime haters will have LOVED it. I pulled out a lot of tricks from my dark bag for this, and despite it's really fucked up-ness I had fun writing it!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
